


Tales of the Champion, True or False

by Naaklasolus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anders is a Dad, Circle Mages, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's always Garett's Fault, Multi, Warden Anders (Dragon Age), Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Champion, but the question is, how much of it is true?
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Fenris/Male Hawke, Varric Tethras & Everyone
Kudos: 2





	1. Prince of Stalkhaven (Sebastian)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so with my Hawkes....Garrett is the eldest of five children, the secondborn and eldest girl is his twin sister, Marian; the middle child and middle daughter is Lilian "Lily" who is two years younger than the elder pair of Hawke siblings, then she is four years older than Carver and Bethany.
> 
> Both Garrett and Marian are mages, while Lilian is just very sensitive to magic. Carver and Lilian are both the warriors of the family.

Sebastian Vael rubbed his nose as he felt that familiar pressure behind his eyes that he got whenever Alistair or Hawke sent him letters to keep him up to date on their shenanigans. “Since when have we had a chaste marriage?” Lilian asked as she settled next to him on the couch with Cullen numbing happily on his stuffed toy. “I very clearly remember the first night you slept with me. You were anything but chaste.”.

“Garrett couldn’t look me in the eyes for a week, and you stayed as red as my hair for three days when yer mother mentioned the noise.” Sebastian laughed as he turned the page of the book. “It was even worse when Anders found out.”.

“Oh, hush you!” Lilian said as she punched his shoulder. 

“But, my dear sweet Lily…!” Sebastian laughed as he gave a halfhearted attempt to dodge his darling wife and reached over to scoop her up onto his lap and kissed her cheek. “We both know why that’s why you named our son Cullen, just to spite Anders!”.

Little Cullen began to giggle as his father yelped at well placed tickle. “I think I’ll be giving our old friend some constructive criticism.” Lily mused as she swiped the book from her husband. “No wonder you and Anders keep getting dirty looks.”.

“That it would…..and why people keep asking about the damned belt buckle.”.

“I….” Sebastian began to say as Lilian suddenly tensed and moved so that Cullen was between them, right as the windows of shattered and blew out, which caused Sebastian to react quickly and move just in time to protect his wife from the shards.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder as Cullen started crying to see that the sky itself had darkened, with a very far off, a thin green line

“Well, shit.” Lilian said, voicing his sentiment, as she followed his gaze and hushed their son. “Who the hell did Garrett piss off now?”.

Sebastian quickly checked her over before calling for a guard to send word to Garrett Hawke.


	2. Blondie (Post-DA2 Anders)

Warden-Commander Bernald Vestergaard quietly set the quill down and rubbed at his face, letting out a tired sigh in the process.

“Warden-Commander?” The blond man winced violently as a hand rested on his shoulder. “Ser?”.

“I’m fine, Jasper. Absolutely fine.” Vestergaard murmured as he stretched a bit. “Just tired. Have we received word from Warden-Commanders Danarius, Clarel, and Theirin yet?”

“No, ser. But I receive word from Grand Enchanter Fiona, it seems Leandra has a talent for healing.” Jasper answered dutifully with a kind smile. 

Vestergaard smiled proudly as he waved Jaster off, then looked at the cat curled up on his desk.. “Whatcha think, Grump? Will it be Lily, Carver or Seb who kill Varric?” Vestergaard asked his constant companion who meowed in response. “Yes, I think it’ll be Lily too. I don’t think she’d like the description of Seb or Fenris much.”.

“She was always aggressive like that, I knew I didn’t particularly like the bit of you and Fenris being at each other’s throats or what you two idiots said to each other in jest to be taken out of context.” Carver remarked as he walked in and set a bowl of stew down. “But we know he’s a habitual liar. Also, Tessa said to eat this or else Rhys is cuddling with you.”.

“Well, he was right about the bit of you being a little asshole.” Vestergaard said as he took the bowl from Carver and set it down. “I….was it really that bad? I….don’t remember much from that time.”.

“Likely something trying to bury the trauma, like guilt.” Carver remarked as he reached over to pet Grump. “But yeah, you kinda lost your sanity for a bit.”.

“And now I pay the price.”.


	3. The Child

Fenris watched silently as Marian rushed into the guest room to calm the child within before the boy set it ablaze. “This is why…..” Fenris began to say which earned him a rather chilling glare from the resident healer. 

“Finish that fucking sentence and it’s toad time!” Anders snarled as his dark eyes flashed blue. “I understand you hate mages, but you didn’t know Theo’s mother! I did! You don’t know what those bastards did to her! To the boy’s father!”.

“They were Circle mages, I presume?” Fenris asked carefully.

“Lorraine was.” Anders bit out as his glare turned darker. “The father was a Templar. One of the few good ones before they killed him. They took Theo away the moment he was born, a couple of self-righteous Templars -- so very similar to Meredith -- took it upon themselves to punish Isiah themselves and killed him in front of Lorraine. They…..” Anders cut himself off as he rubbed at his face. “You know what? Forget it.”.

“I’m sorry.” Fenris said as he watched the mage. “I...you were close with both, weren’t you?”.

Anders let out a bitter laugh. “Daniel, another Templar, arranged for three of my escapes while Isiah helped me get past the guards undetected.” Anders mumbled as he looked towards the door. “Both were good men and paid the price. I don’t hate all Templars, some were -- are good people. Hell, Cullen shouldn’t even be here! He should be healing, not this!”.

“I thought you hated Cullen?” Garrett butted in.

“It’s hard to hate somebody if you know the pain they have endured.” Anders said icily. “I’ll take responsibility for Theo. We are not sending him back.”


	4. The Child

Varric was well-aware of both Anders and Fenris reading over his shoulders -- or rather Anders reading aloud for Fenris. “Why are you writing us as enemies?” Fenris asked slowly as he looked at Varric who just grinned at him. 

“Because people just eat that up.” Anders answered for Varric, as he grinned at Fenris. “Honestly, this is hilarious. I am amazed you managed to catch Sebastian so perfectly without adding in his flirtation!”

“Lillian also, without the fact she’s….well, Lillian. Touchy-feely stuff isn’t really her….area.” Fenris added as he fell silent for a moment. “Why are we both after Garett’s attention? Anders prefers….”.

“Ah ah ah, it’s for the drama, my dear Fenris.” Anders explained as he looked at Varric. “Right, Varric? Although, I’m not...Hawke really isn’t my type when it comes to men.”.

“Right.” Varric answered with an amused smile. “What’’s the deal with you and that Warden? Nate, that was his name?”.

“My little brother.” Anders answered as he calmed himself. “He….when I first came to Kinloch Hold, he was just this shy kid who wanted just kinda imprinted on me. He had been there since he was three, absolute sweetheart even if Matthias and I both regret letting him learn about elemental magic.”.

“Varric, could you add that interaction to your book? Honestly, it was rather amusing how Amell’s choice of testing Anders was throwing a rock at him.” Fenris remarked as he paused. “I still can’t believe Hawke and Amell didn’t realize they were cousins.”.

“Honestly, Carver didn’t realize either.” Varric said as he wrote down the note about Nate and listened to the ideas offered by the pair of dumbasses.


	5. The Nathaniels

Nathaniel Howe watched as Nate slammed his staff down and sent out a wave of fire towards the darkspawn, before Nathaniel fired another arrow at one of the fast approaching darkspawn.

“Nathaniel Howe?” Both men whirled around to find a group behind them, two of which Nathaniel recognized.

“You’re the champion of Kirkwall, aren’t you?” Nathaniel asked the leader as Nate joined him and tilted his head curiously, which his gaze settled on the blond mage across from them. “And...Anders?”.

“Making friends as always, I see.” Anders asked lightly as Nate crouched down and felt around the ground in search of a rock before he found one then stood and started to take aim. 

Nathaniel smiled warmly at his long lost friend. “There’s no escaping you, it seems.” Nathaniel grabbed Nate’s wrist and guided it to the right position, and ignored the look Anders gave him. 

“I’m special that way.” Anders answered before he yelped as he ducked from the rock. “Nathaniel Corenlius Abraham Amell! What have I told you about throwing things!?”

“You were dead.” Nate stated as he moved closer to Anders who held out his hand and smiled as Nate grabbed it and frowned slightly. “Dead people should stay dead.”.

“Right….so, who told you about this place because I know I didn’t draw a map and Carver swore not to say a word?” Garrett asked which warned a sigh from Nathaniel as he began to explain.


End file.
